Haven't Forgotten
by Dead-Tomoe
Summary: Squall has been so upset ever since Rinoa has left and Matron has a party to cheer him up. What will happen? I don't KNOW! TT Anyway, I hope you like it! Don't know if it's PG13 or not. Just Making sure! New Chapters just in PS: SquallRinoa!
1. Squall's Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.They all belong to SquareSoft. I'm just a stupid person who writing a smaller story with them in it. So please don't kill me and if some of my information is wrong or you think this story sucks, I'm really sorry T_T ~Dead-Tomoe  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Graduation at the Garden, Everyone went their own way. Selphie and Irvine opened a shop in Fisherman's Horizon. Zell did random jobs and lived by himself. Quistis works for Trabia Garden with younger children, and Squall, he still continues his job as head master of Balamb Garden. As for Rinoa, no one had heard from her in three years. Squall's hair was longer now (Like in Kingdom Hearts) and his personality went back to the way it was before he met Rinoa and everyone, but he often thought about all of them. He missed Rinoa especially. "I should have gone with her..." he told himself many times. It's too late now. Late one night in the Garden, Squall was walking back to his room from his office, when Matron (or Edea) stopped him.  
  
"Squall! Wait!" She yelled to him.  
  
He stopped and waited for her to catch up. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to him.  
  
"You've got to come! I have a surprise for you!" She smiled.  
  
Squall didn't ask, just blankly stared at the envelope and shoved it into his pocket without opening it. Matron's smile became a frown. Squall had been so up set for the longest time. She and Cid often had small parties to cheer him up, but that only worked for about ....25 minutes, and Matron didn't have enough time for a party every 25 minutes! (If anyone did, I'd be amazed! O.o). This time, she had the best plan. Just you wait!  
  
"Next, I'm calling a barber, to chop that mop off your head." Squall shook his head.  
  
"Or should I braid it for you?" Matron smiled. He stared at the floor and crossed his arms, "Whatever..."  
  
"Oh! Famous words from Squall Lionhart! Where's the "Don't go there girlfriend"?" Squall's face was turning red now. Time to lay off.  
  
"Hey, I'm just kidding, Why don't you smile a bit more?  
  
"What's there to be happy about?"  
  
"......your straight!"  
  
Squall shook his head and Matron laughed.  
  
"Okay, I better get going!" Matron waved and started walking in the other direction.  
  
Squall got to his room, laid on his bed, and looked at the envelope. Another party, what's so special about it? He fell asleep hoping he wouldn't have to make a speech. He hated talking in front of the Garden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, What ya think? I know it's not very good right now -_- I'm trying!! I have to finish Selphie and Irvine's part ^-^ I'm soo slow -_- Anyway, I bet you can guess what happens, right? You can't!? Well, too bad then ;P Love ya all! (even if you hate me) ~Tomoe 


	2. Selphie Gets a Ring

Disclaimer: I don't own any FF8 Characters, I don't own anything! T_T . Anyway here's the second chapter! It's about Selphie and Irvine. Hope you like ^-^! ~Tomoe ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fisherman's Horizon...  
  
Selphie sat in her kitchen, trying to set a mousetrap. She had band- aids on her fingers that had already been pinched and cut by the good damn thing! Irvine had gone somewhere today and she didn't have much to do.  
  
"Why wouldn't he let me go with-" *SNAP* the trap went off and she jumped. She laughed at it, "Ha! didn't get me that time!" She stuck her toung out.  
  
Another hour went by and she was almost falling asleep when the door handle slowly turned and made a slight click noise. Selphie feel off her chair. Irvine walked into the kitchen after he heard the *THUD*.  
  
"Selphie, you okay?" He said lifting her from the floor.  
  
She yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Yeah!"  
  
"Here, I got the mail," He handed it to her, "Sorry it took so long! You wouldn't believe how hard it is to pick out a ri-" He stopped himself. Selphie stood there with a dumbfound look on her face waiting for him to finish. When he didn't, she looked through the mail. Throwing certain ones behind her. Irvine watched her.  
  
"Bill, Bill, Bill, Knitting Club, Bill, Some Retarded Ad, Balamb," She chucked them behind her, "God, how come we never get anything interesting!?"  
  
"Wait..." Irvine walked over to the pile and picked out the one with Balamb's seal on it. He handed it back to her, "Look..."  
  
Selphie quickly opened it, almost ripping it in half, and pulled out the letter. She read to herself and a smile appeared on her face.  
  
"What...?" Irvine asked. He took something from his pocket and clutched it behind his back, keeping it from Selphie's sight.  
  
Selphie turned to Irvine, "Want to go to Balamb this weekend?"  
  
She handed Irvine the note from Matron. Also, inside were two train tickets to Balamb. He smiled back at her, "Sure, why not?" He still held the item behind his back.  
  
"Squall is sad. We should cheer him up!" She put her hands behind her back and looked at him, " Is something wrong?" He looked at the ground (Could he do it? O.o). Selphie frowned, "Well, I'm gonna pack! You better get ready, too."  
  
She started to walk away and Irvine grabbed her hand. His cheeks turned red and he began to speak, ".....I want to be with you."  
  
Selphie just stood there for a moment, "I don't understand..."  
  
Irvine pulled a tiny black box from behind his back and handed it to her, thinking, "What's she gonna say? Please say you'll stay with me always...."  
  
Selphie had the same dumbfound look on her face and then she smiled, "You want to love me, you want to kiss me, you think I'm sexy, you want to marry me!" (Sorry, Miss. Congeniality moment ^-^)  
  
Irvine laughed a bit and Selphie jumped up and hugged him. (Guess that means yes...? O.o) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere in Dollet (I rebuilt it with author powers! Mwahahaha! O.o)...  
  
Zell, the incredible moron we all love and hate, is digging in his pocket for some cash.  
  
"......" It took him awhile to figure out how much was there, "....7 Gil!?" He sighed and hung his head, continuing to walk forward.  
  
All the poor idiot wanted was a Popsicle! He kicked the dirt. "Why couldn't I just stay a god damn SeeD!? I can't even afford a Popsicle." This made him think (Surprisingly... -_- (Sorry, Zell Fans!)).  
  
"SeeD, Quistis, Squall, Selphie, Balamb, Cid, ....Hot Dogs...... :)" his stomach growled and he drooled. He dragged himself home and tripped on the sidewalk. He was too busy thinking to know he had fallen.  
  
"Oh, Hot Dogs....." He closed his eyes and when he opened them, He caught sight of his Mail box, "Mail!" He was hopping for food stamps! ^-^ He jumped up quickly and open the box.  
  
Only one sad looking letter appeared in the back of the box. He grabbed it and smiled when he saw Balamb Garden's seal on it.  
  
"They still love me! ^-^"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it for now! Sorry about Zell's life right now! I'm a huge Zell fan too! Anyway, what ya think about the second chapter? I did Zell's cause his is so short! Tommorrow is Quistis day! (Hopefully, I get it done!!!) Anyway, bye-bye for now!!!!!  
  
~Tomoe 


	3. Annoying Office Lady

Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy 8 Characters! ^-^ (I'm sick of writing this part! -_-)  
  
Hello! Quistis Day has come! ^-^ Let's cheer! Q-U-I-S-T-I-S! Quistis! T-R-E- P-E! Trepe! (Sorry ^-^). Anyway, It's Quistis's turn! Hope you like!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quistis was sitting at her desk correcting papers while her students finished their written assignment. She sat quietly and one of her students came up to her.  
  
"Ms. Trepe... um, I don't know what to write about."  
  
"....So, you sat here all hour doing nothing?"  
  
"Uh...no, I wrote some."  
  
"Let me see." He handed her his paper and she read it.  
  
"Once upon a time, I ate some soup.....Your suppose to be writing about one of your missions."  
  
"...Oh, well can I just say that was one of my missions?"  
  
".....Sure."  
  
"Okay!" He smiled, set his paper on her desk, and walked back to his seat.  
  
Quistis rolled her eyes and continued correcting papers. The bell rang and all the students piled out, putting their papers on her desk. Quistis stacked the papers neatly and shoved them into a part of the shelf. She sat back down and one of the ladies from the office came in.  
  
"Mail, Quistis!" Quistis looked toward her.  
  
"Oh sorry, I forgot to get it this morning."  
  
The lady smiled and walked over to her desk, handing her about three letters, "That's okay! I don't mind. I need to get away from that desk, anyway."  
  
Quistis smiled and thought, "Great, she's gonna want to talk....."  
  
She looked around the room, "So, is it cool being a teacher?"  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"Oh, well, I want to be a teacher sometime! I think I'd be really good at it."  
  
"That's great...."  
  
She walked behind Quistis, looking at her corrected papers and saw a picture of her with some people.  
  
"Who's that cute blond guy with his arm around your neck?" She asked.  
  
Quistis's face turned red, "They're all old friends."  
  
She looked closer at the picture, "Did you like him or something? Your face is really red in this picture." "NO!" Quistis said standing up. The girl was a little spooked. "No, we were nothing."  
  
"Oh, sorry....So what's everyone' name in this photo?"  
  
Quistis pointed to the right side and went left, "Well that's Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa, Squall, Zell, and me."  
  
"Are these your friends from Balamb?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"So, that's Squall Lionhart?!"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Wow, you knew Squall Lionhart!?"  
  
Quistis thought she was gonna be sick, "Yes, um...listen, I'm going to go eat lunch now, so maybe I'll see you later?"  
  
"Oh, that would be great!" She smiled, "How about I have lunch with you, tomorrow?"  
  
"Uh...no, I think I'll be busy."  
  
"...Oh, well some other time then?"  
  
"Sure." Quistis answered.  
  
The lady smiled and walked away.  
  
"Thank god..." She grabbed her mail and started them.  
  
"Damn Master Card! I paid this!!" She sighed and set it back on her desk. Next letter.....  
  
"Matron!" She smiled, ripped it and read it out loud.  
  
"Quistis, I need to ask you for a favor..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quistis day is over! :( Me sad! oh well! Guess what! Tomorrow, I'm doing Rinoa's Story! Yahoo! Rinoa's part wasn't in the original story, but since I like you soo much, I've decided to write it! Plus, what would we do if we didn't know what was going on with Rinoa? Hope you like Quistis's Chapter! Bye! ^-^  
  
~Dead-Tomoe 


	4. Missed the Train

Disclaimer: Not this again! Anyway, I DO NOT own any Final Fantasy 8 Characters!  
  
Hello! No you get to read Rinoa's part. It's kind of short, I know! How do you like the story so far? Please review it ^-^!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wait!" Rinoa shouted as she saw her train leave without her, "Don't go!"  
  
She stopped running and set down her suitcase. She sat on it and started to sob. Angelo licked her hand and whined.  
  
"Oh, Angelo," She pet his head, "The next train doesn't leave until 6:30 at night....how am I going to make it?" She sat there and one single tear ran down her cheek. How she wanted to see everyone again.  
  
"...Squall." She whispered under her breath. Angelo's face seemed to look more up set.  
  
"Rinoa?" Someone asked.  
  
"Seifer...? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I got a letter, I'm assuming you got one, too."  
  
Fujin and Raijin were standing behind him.  
  
"Yes, I did...I missed my train though..."  
  
"We are taking one to Timber first, then to Balamb, ya know." Raijin said.  
  
"Really!? Can I come with you guys, please?"  
  
"Fine, but you'd better hurry."  
  
"Right." Fujin added. (I love her one-word sentences!)  
  
Rinoa grabbed her stuff and called for Angelo, "Come on, boy! There's hope for us yet!" She followed the three of them away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know, very short! I like this chapter though ^-^ Rinoa Rocks! Anyway, I better get going! Bye!  
  
~Tomoe 


	5. Kicked Out

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Belongs to SquareSoft, not me! ^-^  
  
Another Chapter, Another day -_- ^-^ -_- ^-^ -_- ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two days later...  
  
Squall woke up very early this morning, about 3:30. He couldn't sleep any longer. Today was the day of that stupid party. He rolled over on to his back and rubbed his eyes, looking at the ceiling for awhile. His body felt like a rock and he had to roll out of his bed to get out. He got ready for the day and walked to the elevator. Leaning against the wall in the elevator, Squall crossed his arms and thought of Rinoa. Her sweet voice, soft skin, dark hair, understanding eyes....  
  
"What she doing, now...?"  
  
The *ding* brought him out of daze. He blinked a few times then walked out. He took his keys out of his pocket. Right when he was about to unlock the door, the door handle turned quickly and Matron came out.  
  
She was a little surprised, "Squall! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Squall raised and eyebrow, "Going into my office..." He reached for the door handle and Matron blocked him.  
  
"No-"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Can't let you in!"  
  
"Ugh..." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"You should go now."  
  
"What's going on, Matron?" He crossed his arms  
  
She pulled him away from the door and handed him to a couple of SeeDs.  
  
"What the Hell!"  
  
"Got to wait till the party!" She smiled.  
  
The SeeDs dragged him away.  
  
"Sorry, Headmaster." One said.  
  
He groaned and walked with them.  
  
Squall went to the balcony and leaned on the rail. The wind blew his hair away from his eyes and he sighed. The sun was just coming up.  
  
"What's she up to....?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Around lunchtime, Cid went out to find Squall and bring him to the Library. Squall was in Quad, thinking.  
  
"Squall!"  
  
He turned around and faced Cid, "Hey..."  
  
"Matron is looking for you," He smiled, "come on!"  
  
"What time is it, Cid?"  
  
"Around noon...I think..."  
  
"...Tell her I'd rather stay here."  
  
".....No you wouldn't!"  
  
Squall looked at him confused and Cid yanked on his arm trying to move him.  
  
Squall laughed, "Wow, your weak!"  
  
"I'm not weak, I'm old! Other wise you've gained weight!"  
  
"Fine I'll come." He stood up and followed Cid to the Library. Matron met them there.  
  
"So, what do you want?"  
  
"I said, I had a surprise for you." She started to walk to the back of the Library.  
  
"Why did you kick me out of my office?  
  
"Because....." She pointed forward and Squall's eyes followed. He stopped walking and smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know what happens, You have to guess! ^-^ J/K! Like? Hope so! I gotta go!  
  
~Tomoe 


	6. Angelo?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy 8 characters (Except the annoying office lady, but that's nothing to be proud of -_-)  
  
Another Chapter! As you can tell, I'm having fun with this story ^-^. I want to write a Fatal Frame story but the don't have a section for that game! Can anyone tell me how to get them to put it on here? Thank you! Just email me or something! Hope you like this one!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Selphie heard Matron's voice and looked up from the map, she and everyone else was looking at.  
  
"Squall!" Everyone looked up.  
  
Quistis and Selphie ran to him and hugged him, followed by Zell and Irvine. Selphie was crying and laughing at the same time. Squall was still kind of in shock, but he hugged them all back. After they all let him go, Squall looked around the room. Matron's face went cold.  
  
"Uh....Rinoa didn't show up...."  
  
Squall didn't say anything, but thought, "Why would she want to show up, anyway...."  
  
Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, and Zell lowered their heads and kept quiet.  
  
"But, she still could come!" Cid said smiling, trying to cheer him up.  
  
Squall looked toward them all, "I missed you guys." He smiled.  
  
They all smiled.  
  
"Of course you did!" Selphie said, "At least you better have!"  
  
Selphie and Quistis grabbed him, and Zell and Irvine followed them.  
  
"I miss being here!" Selphie said dragging Squall behind her, "Hurry up Irvine! You guys!"  
  
"What's for lunch?" Zell asked and Quistis punched him in the shoulder, "Owie! Hey!"  
  
Matron could see Squall's sadness. He couldn't hind behind a happy mask!  
  
"We have to get Rinoa here, Cid" She said  
  
Cid shook his head in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Squall showed Selphie their old classroom. She sat in her desk and fiddled with the computer. Quistis sat at the teachers, put her feet up and sighed.  
  
"Everything feels so different..."  
  
"Yeah...." Irvine agreed  
  
"Too bad Rinoa couldn't come" Zell added.  
  
Squall didn't answer.  
  
Quistis signaled Zell to shut up, but He didn't see her and continued.  
  
"What ever happened between you two anyway? I thought you'd be together forever-" He saw Quistis and zipped it.  
  
"She left and I couldn't go with her..."  
  
None of them understood, but thought not ask, seeing how just that showed the hurt in his eyes. He put his head down covering up his face and continued...  
  
"She wanted to go, live some place else, and I wanted to help Cid and Matron. When I told her I had to stay and help them. She left without telling me good-bye, but I'd also never seen her cry that much before....and-  
  
"And you didn't know what to say and walked away..." Quistis said.  
  
"You big jerk! It's all your fault!" Selphie said and Irvine covered her mouth.  
  
Squall shook his head, "Yes....I wish I could change things, now."  
  
"Squall, you shouldn't worry about it, now. Just have a good time today!" Irvine said.  
  
Quistis could see his guilt for not going with her. He chose the garden over her. She thought of how Rinoa must feel, and why she probably didn't come.  
  
Squall lifted his head, "Come on, Where else do you want to go?"  
  
Selphie raised her hand, "Oo Oo! I want to see the Quad!!"  
  
They all got up and followed Squall around to, what felt like, billion rooms. Zell missed the cafeteria the most. The all sat down and ate at a small table.  
  
"Hey! Has anyone heard from Seifer?" Zell asked.  
  
All of them just looked at him and shook their heads.  
  
"Why would you care, Zell?" Selphie asked, "I thought you hated him?"  
  
Zell shrugged, "Can I have another Hot Dog?"  
  
"I kind of wonder about him, too" Quistis said.  
  
"Yeah....soo, can I have another?"  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later at night (About 8:45 pm).....  
  
Squall was getting ready for the stupid party. He took a shower and put on his uniform. The subject of Seifer made him think of the time they though he was dead. How everyone started talking about him in past terms.  
  
"Rinoa probably talks about me like that now..." He thought and could see it in his mind.  
  
The thought scared him and then the voices in his head began to start in. He put his head down and drenched his face in cold water, trying not to think about it and wake himself into reality. He dried his face and Started toward the elevator. Selphie was at the bottom waiting for him...  
  
"Hey, Selphie."  
  
"You take forever, Pretty boy! Anyway, I forgot to tell you," She held out her hand with Irvine's ring on it, "Irvine and I are getting married soon and I want you to be maid of honor!" She smiled.  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Just kidding! Irvine wants ya to be Best man, So you have to come!"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it." He smiled.  
  
Selphie smiled back, "Thank you! I'll try and get Rinoa to come-"  
  
"It's okay, If she doesn't want to see me, don't force her too."  
  
"Well, I want her to come anyway."  
  
"Sorry, I just don't want you guys to worry about me."  
  
"Your still hurting bad, aren't you?"  
  
Squall didn't say anything.  
  
"You're happy to see us though, right...?"  
  
"Yeah, One of the best things that has happened in a long while!"  
  
Selphie smiled and grabbed his arm, "Come on! Just wait till ya see what I did!"  
  
Squall followed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just out side of the Quad, Squall could hear music that he could tell Selphie picked out. He covered his eyes when he walked in; the lights were really bright at this point.  
  
"Stop staring into them." She smiled.  
  
"You did this, Selphie?"  
  
"Yep! Cool, huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks! No you better have fun!" She waved and ran over to Irvine.  
  
Squall was greeted by several people, then went off to his corner with his drink (or as my brothers call it, "Beera"). Right now he wanted to throw his "Beera" at Zell who was annoying him. (Leave him alone and Let him drink his "Beera"! (Sorry, I think it's funny ^-^))  
  
"I heard the guy yell something and the next thing I knew-"  
  
"Let me guess, You were on the ground being attacked by his poodle?"  
  
"Hee-hee, guess you heard that one before, huh?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna......get some more food!" He walked away.  
  
Squall took a sip of his "Beera", sighed and looked up at the glass roof. He saw a shooting star and closed his eyes.  
  
"Rinoa..." He mumbled.  
  
He thought about the time they first met, just like this and Rinoa dragging him like a rag doll out on the dance floor. The time he carried her on his back to Esthar and on the Ragnarok. God did he miss holding her. He hoped when he opened his eyes, she would be right in front of him, looking at him with her dark eyes...  
  
A huge crash coming from where Zell had been. He looked over there and noticed a Dog running from the sight of the tipped over food.  
  
"Angelo...?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Doom Doom Doom! 0.o Continue Guessing!!! ^-^ Sorry about the word "Beera" I like it! Anyway, this my favorite chapter, What do you think? Selphie forever! G2G! Bye!  
  
~Tomoe 


	7. Somethings Never Change

Oh my goodness, I actually came back and wrote another chapter, someone slap me! That's what happens when you're bored. Anyways, I don't anything!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelo sprinted away from the mess with his tail between his legs. Squall ran after the scared dog as fast as he could. Angelo was much faster, but Squall was able to keep him in view. The dog ran through the training center first, then through the library, and finally hiding himself somewhere in the dorm area. He put one of his paws over his nose.

Squall called to him, "Angelo! Come here boy!" He breath in and out heavily.

Angelo's ears raised, but he didn't move.

"Angelo, where are you?" He groaned and sat on the ground. He shook his head, thinking maybe he was just seeing things. He closed his eyes and thought about Rinoa.

Angelo barked and Squall stood up quickly. He continued to look for the collie.

"Come on, boy! Come to Squall."

Angelo barked again, he was just playing with Squall.

Squall followed Angelo's bark and when he got close, Angelo took of again, with Squall following closer behind him. "Damn you, dog!"

The two of them ran down the halls of Balamb. Selphie tried to stop, Squall.

"Hey, Squall! What-"

She grabbed his coat and Squall pulled away, "Sorry, I can't talk now, Selphie." He stumbled away from her trying to get back up to speed. 

Angelo ran back through the party and onto the balcony where he slowed down and sat next to a girl wearing a light blue duster. She patted him on the head and smiled, then continued looking into the sky. Angelo started to wag his tail and watched his master.

Squall dodged Zell and Irvine, running back into the quad. He looked around and frantically spun around in search for Angelo. He ran into a couple dancing and then into one of the table.

"Sorry…" He backed away from the glaring crowd. Quistis walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little and then smiled pathetically at her, before he turned and looked around again.

"Squall! What are you doing?" Quistis yelled at him.

"I saw Angelo! Didn't you see him run past here?"

Quistis finally came to the conclusion that Squall had officially lost it and shook her head, "No, are you seeing things? If Rinoa were here, wouldn't you think one of us would know? Settle down and have a drink with me."

Squall refused the drink and walked around the party. He walked past the doors to the balcony and saw a wagging tail. He quickly walked over to the door and opened it wide, seeing Angelo next to the girl in the blue duster. His heart skipped a beat, not believing that she actually came.

"Rinoa…?"

Angelo turned and looked at Squall, barking happily. Rinoa turned and looked at him. She smiled and turned back, looking at the sky. She felt like jumping into his arms, but she wanted to see what he would do first. Squall wasted no time walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Rinoa was a little surprised, but smiled, bringing her own hands to his fore arm. He was so warm.

He continued to hold her from a few minutes, making sure this was real.

"I missed you so much, Squall." Rinoa smiled and Angelo watched with his tail going a million times faster than before.

Squall pressed his face against her dark raven hair and held back the pain from many years of loneliness which were pushing there way out slowly. Rinoa wasn't trying to be strong, she let the tears fall at an even pace. Some of them came in contact with his fore arms and he quickly apologized to her for everything he did and didn't do in whispers.

Squall released her so she could turn around and face him. She smiled, with tear still streaming down her face. Squall smiled back and mouthed more forgiveness to her. She lifted her hand and brought it to his face. He followed her touch and closed his eyes for a moment. He held her hand and kissed her palm softly before she could bring it back to her side. She didn't though, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him closer to her. He held on to her waist and swung her around.

She laughed and Squall just didn't want this to end. When he set her down again, she wobbled from dizziness and smiled at him.

"So, Mr. Leonhart, you seem happy to see me!" She put her hands together and leaned on her right heel.

Squall smiled and nodded. She looked so beautiful, all he wanted to do was hold her, touch her, and be with her. " I thought you weren't coming, then I saw Angelo…" Her hair was a lot shorter, stopping in the middle of her neck, her eyes were the same dark brown, and she was wearing similar, yet different clothing. She also had his ring on her necklace.

Rinoa admired Squall's new look, "I like your hair! It's longer than mine now!" She laughed. She looked at his new jacket and lifted it up at one of the corners. Squall lifted his arm so she could check him out, or whatever she was doing. She walked around him, admiring the designs on his jacket and the many shinny belts.

She smiled and put her arms around his waist, letting her head rest on his back. She breathed in and noticed his familiar smell. Squall tried to look back at her, but she was to short to see.

"Some things never change…" Rinoa smiled bigger and held him tighter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that was fun! Maybe another chapter soon…  
Tomoe 


	8. Choice

Hola! Got another Chapter today! Again, I don't own crap, except my stuffed animals.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall was in a trance with Rinoa when Selphie ran through the door…literally. She feel on the ground and rubbed her forehead. Rinoa glanced over Squall's shoulder.

"Squall! You're such a jerk sometimes! Why did you run away?" She continued to hold her head.

Squall laughed, "You could have used the door handle, Selphie."

Selphie looked up to glare at him. Her jaw dropped when she saw Rinoa clinging to Squall's jacket with a big smile.

"Rinny! Wha!" She got up and the two of them shared a hug, "I thought you weren't coming! This is so great!" She had tears in her eyes, "Squall, are you seeing this?"

Squall nodded and Selphie joked about how he has always been so quiet. Rinoa and Selphie skipped to the quad together with Squall walking next to them. They giggled and joked around like in the old days.

Zell had a crap load of food in him mouth when he saw Rinoa and Selphie skipping toward him. Of course, he spit most of it out and started chocking on the remainder of it. Rinoa and Selphie both started to pat his back, hoping it would help him. Squall just rolled his eyes.

"Zell, have you ever heard of chewing?" Selphie yelled at him after he finally could breath.

"I was chewing!" Zell looked at Rinoa and hugged her, "I was just surprised to see Rinoa, why are you so late?"

"Yeah!" Selphie continued for Zell, "Squall almost died! Seeing us wasn't good enough for the Head Master!"

Squall was embarrassed, "Whatever…" He crossed his arms.

"Oh, Squall! It's okay, we know you can't be sensitive or intimate in front everyone!" Selphie winked at him and smiled. Squall just responded by looking away and ignoring her words.

"Squall!" Selphie yelled and waved, "Squally-Squall, don't be mad."

Rinoa laughed when his face turned red. She noticed he hadn't changed very much.

"So are you staying for good?" Zell asked Rinoa. Squall looked at her with no distinct expression on his face.

"Well, uh…I'm not sure yet." Rinoa smiled shyly, "There are some places I would love to stay and live, but I don't know…something is just missing from them."

"Is it a handsome, blue eyed, military man!" Selphie smiled.

Rinoa's face turned red and she smiled, "Maybe, maybe not." She quickly changed the subject, "So where are you guys located?"

Selphie smiled big and was happy to answer her, "Glad you asked! I live with Irvine in Fisherman's Horizon." She showed off her ring again, "We are getting married soon!"

Rinoa looked at it with envy and smiled, "Wow…Is Irvine here, too?"

"Yep, so is Quistis and believe it or not, I just saw Seifer not to long ago." Zell answered her while continuing to stuff food in his mouth, "The whole group is finally together again."

" Seifer helped me get here, I missed my train." Rinoa smiled and looked at Squall, "I might not have made it here if it weren't for him. So, Zell how about you?"

"He still lives with his mother." Selphie joked.

"Do not! ….you….Shut up!" Zell couldn't think of anything greatly insulting, never could. Plus, no one could understand him with his mouth full anyway. Rinoa laughed as he tried to fit more bread in his mouth.

"You live in Dollet, don't you?" Squall asked and Zell nodded.

"And it seems Squall never left Balamb." Rinoa looked at him, with a little bit of disappointment. Squall didn't answer, he could talk to her later. Besides, what was he suppose to do? He was the head master and he did make trips for military business. Thinking to himself as the others continued to talk, he knew he should have left. He should have searched the world for Rinoa.

In the middle of their conversation, a White SeeD whispered something in Squall's ear. Squall nodded and excused himself from their circle. Rinoa watched him walk away and forgot about what Zell was rambling on about. He seemed to leave in a rush and Rinoa started to get this worried feeling.

"Earth to Rinoa!" Zell waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry, Zell…" She smiled shyly. Selphie looked at her knowingly.

"I'm worried about him, too." She smiled, "He should be fine…"

Rinoa nodded and Zell offered her a drink.

"You still love him, don't you?"

Rinoa turned around and saw Quistis smiling at her. Rinoa smiled back and Quistis gave a small wave. Rinoa embraced her.

"So, how have you been?" Quistis asked and then hit Zell on the head, "Slow down! You're going to die!"

Selphie laughed at Quistis, "Just marry him already! That way if he dies-"

"Don't start!" Quistis yelled. Rinoa laughed and Selphie continued.

"If he dies, you get his money!" Selphie grinned stupidly, "Admit it, you love him!"

"I'd will my money to my mom even if we were married…" Zell mumbled.

"When did this become about Zell and me! Rinoa, are you going to stay here with Squall?" Quistis asked.

Selphie huddled close to Rinoa, as did Zell, staring at her, waiting for her answer. Rinoa glanced at each one of them, and then back toward the door Squall just went out. She did want to stay. She hadn't been this happy for the longest time and it made her wonder why she hadn't come back earlier. It seemed that maybe Squall was what she was missing, but there were some things that she needed to get straight with her blue eyed, military man.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done with another chapter! More reviews please -!

Tomoe 


End file.
